Vacuum cleaners typically include a suction unit, a conduit (e.g., a flexible hose or tube) connected to the suction unit, and an attachment tool connected to the tube for engaging a surface to be cleaned. Many prior vacuum cleaner attachment tools are generally designed for use with only one size of vacuum tubes or hoses. Thus, prior attachment tools are not readily adaptable for use with vacuum tubes or hoses of varying sizes. Consequently, use of such prior attachment tools with vacuum tubes or hoses of different sizes requires a separate adapter or a separate attachment tool altogether. This, in turn, requires that numerous different vacuum accessories (e.g., attachment tools and adapters) be kept on hand to ensure compatibility across different sizes of vacuum tubes and hoses.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.